


Dusteaters

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drug Use, Dystopia, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Romance, Violence, cannibalism - well sorta (humans eat monsters), dust is like a drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dog eats dog world, monsters come in handy once humans discover just how tasty they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

It was cold.

 The soft crackling of fire barely kept you warm, and yet you gazed at it mindlessly for a long time, as if you had nothing better to do. Then again, did you?

It took you quite a few hours until you finally huddled closer to the couple of people you currently considered your _family_ , hands trembling towards the tiny pile of dust that sat in front of you all. Food was so scarce to come by, especially poor weaklings like you and your... family. Barely had the money for the roof above your head, let alone the powder that kept you alive.

"Don't, " the eldest of the bunch growled at you and something akin to a whine escaped your lips, hunger blazed in your eyes and yet you nodded, feeling like an animal that had been scolded by its trainer. You had to wait until evening struck to eat: you would have to get through the night somehow, after all. At times, you had even thought of going back to what your kin had used to eat: bread, butter, vegetables: sounded so great to you when you were so famished, waiting for your next meal like an addict for its _fix_.

It was cold.

"C..can't we sleep sooner tonight?" A younger asked, child-like eyes gleaming with hope that has yet to fade from them."So hungry."

No answer.

You stood up then sat back down, knees week. Something clicked in your brain, causing a small growl to escape parched lips.

No response.

"Children, calm down." Minutes have passed until the elder spoke again and your head lolled forwards a little, sick grin tugging at the edges of your lips. Your teeth showed, yet no one seemed to care.

It was so, so cold.

Dinner rolled by and you still sat like that, sanity slipping away with each little speck of dust that slid down your throat. Magic hummed in your body and you let out a groan of pleasure. For a moment, you felt sane again, back to normal. It was fantastic. The warmth of fire registered in your brain and you hummed, scooting closer. The others did not follow you: they had slipped into similar stances, each living in their own little paradise.

Soon, your meal was over. Satisfaction buzzed in your brain as you curled up in the floor near where the pile of dust had lain, having been the one who had licked all spoons and forks clean.

Faintly, you recalled a time when such actions had served a different purpose. When you had attacked the bowl of cookie batter instead of..this.

Had it been better?

Night passed. Then the next day. You got a new shipment of dust. It was lightly blue this time and tasted sweet. Like ice-cream.

The children loved it.

You allowed them to have more this time, knowing that for the past week, it had been you who had gotten the most. Glutton was consuming your mind but it was still not strong enough to completely tear away your kindness.

Then again, since when was consuming the dust of monsters - beings so much like you or any other human - _kind_.

You did not know and did not care. Only food mattered to you, nothing else.

One night, you snuck outside. It was forbidden, or so the tales said but you cared not. With the intention to kill, you sniffed the air as if you were a hound. Monsters had a scent no one could mistake: many could smell it from far away. A little one - called a _whimsum_ or something like that - had tried hiding in your building one day.

Needless to say, that night you dined in heaven. Getting your own meal was not unheard of, but few dared to go on hunts. After all, humans possessed no magic. They had weapons, yes, but they were weak, too. Only those who had been trained to kill monsters were qualified to take them down. From them, families could buy the dust, the only thing that remained from the _livestock_ of humanity. Everything else lay forgotten as dust-lust had taken over the people all over the world.

You may not have been a hunter, but you followed the track, sniffing and growling still. Your eyes half shut, you reached an alley: you could faintly remember hiding nearby as a child, running from your parents. They were dead or so you guessed. Hadn't seen them for long.

It was cold.

But you launched yourself at the wheezing figure that was enveloped by a sharp blue light, hands ready hit, legs aching to kick, mind set on one option _fight_.

You were certain you would win.

You had to.

Had to.

win.

yeah.

win.

you were..

determined.

Something pierced your back and an unholy shriek left your lips.

But you did not give up. Oh no.

You had to..

kill. Destroy. feed.

Hunger consumed you and you bit down on air...

 


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get as close to death as possibly without withering.

The monster watched as the human crumbled, gurgled sounds escaping its lips. What a sight, he had to remark to himself, usual grin swapped with something a little more sinister. Did the flimsy little creature truly think that it could take him down alone?

"you are just skin and bones, buddy, trust me you don't want to fight me," he muttered to nothing, sniggering at his own pun as he watched the filthy thing come to consciousness once more, feeling around the air with shaking hands. It certainly was determined: blood soaked the clothes it wore from the back, so much that it should have bled out by then.

"Monsterrrr...dieeee..." it wheezed out, shaking like a wild animal trapped by hunters. It was, to the skeleton at least. After all, it was out to destroy his kin, to feed on them. He had lost his hope in _humanity_ when the smallest of monsters started disappearing from the shelter they were provided... He had known right there that something was off. But now, it was more than clear.

"wow, you really are a humerus one, ain't ya?' Sans stepped close, pressed his foot down on the head of the human with a chuckle when it let out a garbled cry of pain."where's your horde, eh? shouldn't you be waiting patiently with them for your food, buddy?"

No answer, just a whimper.

Cloudy eyes clashed with the skeleton's soulless gaze and for a moment, he could _see_ recognition flash in the human's dark orbs. Almost as if it knew that what it was doing was wrong, that it should have never let the bloodlust consume it.

"M...monster, dieee.." was still the only thing that left the _thing_ as it bit down on air again. It seemed to be tasting it. Was it delusional? Sans was sure it was. After all, why else would it have been letting out little sounds of pleasure and want as its tongue flared around in thin air. Like it _was_ feeding on monster dust.

"pathetic." was the only word that came to the skeleton's mind and he made a move to pull his hoodie over his head, smirking. He was having fun watching the flimsy thing bleed out. He was on guard duty anyway, the one who protected the remainings of his kind, his _family_ for the week. He was glad then that for long times, he did not need sleep. After all, this way, the others could rest.

A few minutes passed and finally, the human stopped acting like a crazed dog in heat, whimpering as pain seemed to dawn on it.

It screamed out loud, the shriek making even Sans flinch a little. He had never heard any let out cries like this before: then again, most never had the chance to do so. He was usually the one to impale them with a couple of bones, then send them straight to hell, where they belonged. But this time, a sick kind of amusement stopped him from killing the human just yet. He wanted to watch it suffer and cry some more.

"Monsteeeerrrrrr." it slurred out again and suddenly, it rolled onto its back. Sans scoffed at that, wondering just what it wanted to do. It could not escape for sure."Monsterrr bad. Bad monster. Bad..." the slurred words came as coughs now, and blood dripped from the human's chin. The skeleton could see why now: the human was skinny enough for his bones to completely impale it. He could see the edges of his _attacks_ peeking through the thin clothing it wore.

"seems like you are _stuck_ now, buddy. ain't ya?" his voice dropped lower as he kicked at the head of the human mindlessly, left eye blazing a bright blue.

Just then however, he felt a small tug on the back of his hoodie. Eyes wide in alarm, he turned to see the _kid_ stand there with wide eyes and trembling lips. They shook their head quickly, pointing at the human.

 _"You will regret it if you kill her."_ their small voice sounded in Sans's skull." _She's different, I know."_

Sans rarely trusted the kid anymore but something told him to obey what they had told him. After all, they had not turned on him yet. Why? He did not know. The flimsy child would have been capable of killing him and all his family while they rested and yet, they did not do it despite how their entire kind was getting high on monster dust. They could have been the ruler of the world and yet, their soul was still filled with mercy.

"why would you say that, pal?" the skeleton asked finally, eyes still on the wheezing human. Now that he looked at it more closely, it looked vaguely familiar. He had definitely seen it before, but where, he wondered.

"She is important." the kid shrugged a bit and shuffled back into what they called _home_ as quick as they could. Sans shuddered and stepped closer to the barely breathing _animal_ , not quite convinced that they meant as much as the kid insisted.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of yelling: other humans were near. He looked at the one that lay at his feet, kicked at its head once more, then shrugged.

He trusted the kid but not enough to help the wretched mortal. He grabbed it by the neck and tossed it to the entrance of the alley, almost sure that the sight would scare off the others. It always did.

"Time for a break." he muttered to himself and sunk to his knees, leaning against the wall.

A break sounded really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who read the summary may catch on what's going on quicker :P whoops, that was a big hint haha.   
> Thanks for reading, please do not hesitate to comment or kudos on this..really <3  
> i..i mean if you want and all...  
> *awkward turtle*


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you realize just how cruel humans really are.  
> (and you also die a little...  
> well, maybe a lot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The very end has a TINY TINY mention of actual (aka humans eating humans) cannibalism. Nothing major, but it's still there, so yeah. I warned ya.

You were back with your family the next time you came to full consciousness. You wondered why they had bothered to take you back: after all you were no good while injured. You knew that death was close: everything was getting fuzzy and a dark haze had settled upon your sight. It was terrifying but oddly calming, too. You welcomed the sense of peace that the kiss of passing brought: finally, your mind felt light once more. Tasting blood and dust on your tongue, you made a face. It was horrible, especially now that your sense of taste was so heightened. You felt like your head had been under water all along and finally, it had been pulled up once more: you could breathe. And yet, you were _done_ , you just knew it. You would never wake again, you would never see the sun...

Was this how monsters felt when they died, too?

You could not help but ponder as you felt an odd tugging at your stomach area. It did not hurt: pain had escaped your mind long ago. It just tingled and in a way, it felt... fantastic. Your body felt so alive despite how you could not move, how you had lost most of your blood. A sigh of pure delight escaped your lips and they curled upwards. It was amazing.

The sudden rush of pity you had felt for monsters just a moment ago had left quickly: if this was how dying felt, you could not help but think that maybe they ran into the waiting hands of humans guided by their lust for the rush of...ecstasy. But did it lost as long for them as it lasted for you?

You wondered. After all, monsters turned to dust the moment their soul was well..shattered. Or at least that was all you knew. Some had even told you they barely felt it: they were just animals anyway, nothing more, nothing less. Then again the one you had just encountered had talked..you had heard it - probably a him, really - chatter to thin air.

"Weird..." you giggled through another wave of giddy glee that filled you and suddenly, you felt cold again. Pain set it suddenly like thunder had struck your exhausted form and you whined: where was the joy, where was the thrill you had just felt?:

"That's it," an elder you knew spoke lowly and you whined in the back of your throat, feeling more like an animal than ever before. Your thoughts were still clear as crystals, but your back and chest, heck, your entire body _hurt_. It was not a small pain either: you felt like you had been torn apart and sewn back messily. You could nearly feel the stitches...

Then again, why did you care?

"Just sleep," hummed a deep voice and you suddenly felt really tired. You nodded, or at least you were sure you gave a small jerk of your head in something that could probably resemble a nod, and you slipped into darkness.

It only lasted for a few moments.

You could see yourself in the past, grinning from ear to ear as you casually strolled into the grocery store that used to be near your house. It was small but tidy and a few of your friends worked there, so your visits were always filled with soft chatter and inside jokes no one could understand. Because of that, you always came and went grinning, with a bounce to your steps. But as you went to grab your usual groceries: milk, bread, pasta and some others, you were startled out of your cheery haze with awed sighs.

"So they are real!" one voice you have never heard said and many more followed: everyone in the tiny store seemed to be focused on something..maybe unearthly? You looked towards the centre of attention and noticed that people were crowding the large TV that hang from the middle, probably to entertain kids - or maybe lazy spouses who cared little for shopping. You shrugged a little, thoughts getting severed as your eyes fell on the screen: a group of... _things_ stood there in front of the camera, grinning, waving, chatting excitedly. Your eyes widened. Just what was going on?

For a brief moment, you were back in the darkness. Pain flickered in your chest and you groaned, but before you could have come to consciousness, another memory pulled you in. You had long forgotten about it and yet now, you could see it clearly.

On your way to the cashier, your eyes fell on the people in line. Most were humans, as usual, but a couple of monsters stood there too, one of them talking loudly. There were two skeletons, a short and a tall one - the latter being the monster who rambled excitedly, waving his arms and grinning so wide you wondered if his skull could split in two. There was a goat-lady, too, and a fish or mermaid or..something. You giggled a bit as you glanced at the merry group again: they seemed so much happier than most humans in the line. For some reason, each and every monster was like that. Full of life, gleeful. You were a person who could be called _happy_ , but even your mood could be down.

You had never seen a monster frown.

Just as your brain had finally reached the best part of that silly memory, you suddenly felt something cold on your toes. It stung and the feeling was incredibly uncomfortable, like someone was... nibbling on them?

A shriek, albeit weak and rasped left your parched lips as your eyes flung open, a hand on your still-bleeding chest. Your _family_ surrounded you, grinning.

Bloodlust was still in their gaze. Were they...were they planning a feast? Maybe they were trying to feed you dust to help you..at least dull the pain.

Moments passed and you shook your head just a bit. It felt so, so heavy. With your blurry gaze you could barely make out to outlines of the child who had started _biting_ on your toe. While you were still alive.

You screamed and screamed, the fear setting in. They were not trying to help you: they were trying to _eat_ you. You were the feast.

And you couldn't even defend yourself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you die.   
> Really, you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapters a loooot of violence (well, not graphic but still) and small mentions of meat being prepared to be eaten (and it's not an animal's meat, so if you want to skip this, do, will write a brief note at the end about what happens :))

It all happened too quickly. You felt as if your heart was torn out of your body. It hurt so bad, like your entire body had been ripped in two. You screamed, lips agape, but no sound left your parched throat.

Suddenly, you could see your...your family. Almost as if you were staring down at them. Colors have faded to black and white, only the orange glow of fire broke the colorless haze. You whimpered, feeling weightless and yet, in so much pain.

You could see an elder tear your arm off. Like a beast, he did not even need a knife. You could feel the pain, but only briefly.

Cheers erupted from the children and you shuddered, bile rising in your throat. There was so much blood.

Your leg was next. It was carved off by a large knife, neatly. They acted as if you were some kind of animal and your family were butches. You felt odd as you watched them cut you apart. Your heart, as you had felt, had been ripped off. That, you had not seen, but the gaping hole at your chest was a clear sign of that. The organ was already being washed in a small bucket you only noticed then. It twitched as if trying to escape still, probably from all the magic dust you have consumed. It was numbing to see the last of life slip away from your being as its movements still and then, it was sliced open. As expected, dust stuck to every little part of its insides,

You felt like retching, but were unable to. It was a mystery how you could see everything so clearly, really. Maybe without any colors but still. As if something was not letting you go.

You did not want to see this, however. You just could not stand it, not when your mind was clear. However, you were unable to look away.

You were forced to watch by an unkown force as they roasted every bit of you. You were floating, right above a bucket of clear water. Looking down, you could not see _you_ staring back at yourself. Only a small soul, white like a monster's. Was it marred with dust, you wondered to yourself. Focusing on your reflection, you ignored everything else-

Soon, however, you could feel yourself being tugged away. You let the chilly wind carry you, thinking that maybe you would sink into the ground and burn in hell for the sins you have committed. You felt awfully aware of everything that had happened and it was terrifying to know what you have done. Until then, you had lived in instincts ever since the first time dust had touched your lips.

It had been a mere act of curiosity. Someone you knew, a friend if you could recall well, had gotten a small pouchful. He even said it was not the real thing, just some kind of odd copy he was given by a monster he met. Apparently, it had similar effects.

You had been dumb enough to actually try. Your tongue darted out and a feeling of sheer thrilll shook your entire body. You felt like you were flying and it was amazing.

You craved for more.

Your next memory was from when sanity has already slipped through your fingers. You were starving but not for food: you wanted the taste of dust on your tongue. You wanted to fly again, to soar in the sky like many birds. You were accepted into one of the smaller groups for you were still young and thus, agile and clear at thinking, or so you believed at that time. You only needed small amounts of dust, magic shooting you up into the clouds for many hours even if you just stuck your finger in it and licked at it hungrily.

You became a slobbering beast without noticing..

And here you were, dead It was hard to wrap your mind around it, but you had seen it with your own two eyes... well, your soul at the least. You felt light but heavy with sorrow at the feel time. You wanted to cry but..you could not.

You were still cold.

Without really knowing what you were doing, you floated to the little alley you had tried to fight the monster in. You wondered just why you had done that: back before hell had found its way to Earth, you would not have hurt a fly, let alone a living breathing monster who you regarded as your equal - and had caused you no harm yet. You could recall something from his voice, however. Amusement.

The sick type of that, too, the very one your kind had gained when they realized the blissful delirium monster-dust gave them. It was almost as if he was similar just..different.

You barely reached the alley when you realized that something was wrong. The skeleton was still there but he was not alone this time. He was fighting a large group of humans and... he seemed to be losing?

Suddenly, you felt the urge to help him. But you did not know how. Your entire being itched with the need to move so you did, darting right into one of the humans. And..you could feel them. Like a leech, you felt yourself get attached to their soul...you could control them now. You cleared your throat and flinched inwardly: your voice was _deep_. And well, you were definitely in a male's body.

One look at the panting skeleton made your heart heavy. Deep down you knew that he had been your murdered - well, he had injured you first, at least - but you felt as if you needed to help him. Somehow. So you did the first thing you could think of and raised the small knife at one of the other humans around you.

After all, even if you get hurt, you would not feel any pain now....

 

 

 

right?

Yeah. right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: you die and your soul gets torn out of your chest. you watch as your family prepares you for..things, and you get dragged away. Sans is fighting humans in the alley, and you end up helping him for some twisted reason.  
> Oh, you also find out you can take over others' bodies.
> 
> wow that's awfully short for all this text otl  
> Anyway, since I'm a struggling uni student, if you think my work is worth it please consider 'getting me a cup of coffee'. I won't beg or all that (cause I'm not a big name here yet and well..yea, even this is embarrassing as hell) but stillxD Some support won't hurt..  
> especailly when a cup of coffe in the US is the same price as what a lot of people get for an hour of work here lol. my country is fucked tho xD (I was luckier this year, worked 40 hours on my two pretty legs for 100 dollars worth of money .DDD thats considered good xD then again school is free for me so I am lucky LOL  
> amyway here's the link to..whatever lolol   
> http://ko-fi.co/2376KANY9YX3F  
>  Anyway, back to the story here..I ENJOY WRITING THIS SO MUCH YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA. SERIOUSLY. ITS.. ITS MAKING ME WANNA WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS AS A BOOK OTL. or..if only I could draw otl. this as a comic would be *.*...aaaand very gory.


	5. Chapter 5

So maybe you should not have assumed things too quickly. You could feel every hit, every stab, each kick.. You could literally feel the soul of the man you.. Possessed? Struggle, too. It was nothing you have ever felt before and frankly it was a little disturbing. You could hear panicked thoughts as your host was waking up. As his own friends something akin to that) beat him up without any mercy, sanity was sipping back into his mind. He had no idea what was going on. 

A sick sense of satisfaction filled you when you felt his soul slip away and break into tiny pieces. His body stayed, but dust lingered in the air around him. You scoffed: you still had full control over the large, burly body. 

The pain was still there but you ignored it by ease as you danced around the other humans by ease, long limbs obeying you like tiny puppets. It was insane but fantastic at the same time. Your soul was very conscious and it could feel emotions bounce off the walls.

The skeleton you were helping was puzzled. He was also just a bit wary as well: from all he knew this could have been a messed up plan. He also felt gratitude however: you were saving his ass. Somehow, at least.

The humans' souls buzzed oddly with desire and anguish. The latter, oddly enough, was not physical. It sprouted from their minds despite the pain you inflicted on them. Despite the deep slashes and cuts you gifted them, they barely even flinched.

Like they were under some twisted spell.

"Fuck!" You cursed, voice a growl as two of those oddly zombie-like humans finally collapsed. Your control was slipping and man did it hurt. 

You shrieked in agony as your soul was ripped from the battered body and you floated above the chubby skeleton. All you could see was blue. Pain slipped away from you and relief filled your soul. Finally.

"I've got it now, buddy." His voice was low and you felt yourself relax a little. He may have hurt you before. But..you have attacked him. Well, tried at least. Now, shame was all you felt. Bloodlust had taken over your mind and it had led you into doing everything you were against. How pitiful.

Bones destroyed the remaining humans as you wallowed in self-loath, your soul shaking a bit. Souls like yours, colorless and brittle shot up into the sky, but they all shattered before they could have reached it. 

You wondered why you had not meant the same fate. After all, your soul was coated in dust just like all the others.

You were a murderer like them for sure... 

"Magic." The skeleton sniggered, looking at you with knowing little gleams in his eyesockets."Or at least I think so."

Now that you looked at him a bit better, you sure that he was as confused as you were. 

Then again..at least he could read you.

"now, I wouldn't say this to anyone else kid, but you saved my skin. Well, bones. You are what remains from humans when they still had a little hope remaining, a little sanity. Souls like you are often consumed, being mistaken for weird monsters. We met a few like you but..they never lasted long. However... There is a way to help you. And I believe you could help me too..."

Why was he trusting you? Or was this a trap? It wasn't like you could say no to any offers given how you wanted to last long enough to at least pay for you sins, but...

"The name is Sans, kid. And I gonna eat you if you want me to.."

You just stared as if he had grown a second head. It wasn't like you had a choice, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheww  
> Sort of a. Filler. I guess? Other misteries arose but trst me Sans knows what he's doing. So..I'm no artist but wanted to at least draw reader's soul.. Only to realize that my digital board is dead (it's brand new too, got it for Christmas to make phoshop easier. Gonna get a tablet thing soon tho) so...yea if anyone has ideas feel free to draw em otl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Uh.  
> actually I'm not  
> It was really fun to write this :D  
> If this gets any attention, I may make a tumblr dedicated to my stuff on this site. I have one but it's not too..active so far. Dunno what to post :D (http://katakatica.tumblr.com/) has some of my 'art' on it. It's only posters tho..can't draw :D   
> Anyway..hope this was bearable xD kinda scary I know xD


End file.
